Total Drama Island Reunion Show: After the Drama!
by burga141
Summary: ITS HERE! THE REUNION IS FINALLY HERE! WITH YOUR HOST ME! R
1. Light, Camera, Drama, and REUNION!

**Total Drama Island **

**Reunion Show:**

_**After the Drama**_

_The audience is clapping with Total Drama Island theme song is playing in the background with purples and yellow lights flashing around the talk show studio. The camera does a close up on a small round stage with steps around it. There were 4 big flat screens on the wall behind the stage with the shows logo on it. Their is a beautiful girl with short blonde hair wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans on the stage with a sofa across a studio chair with a small flat screen TV behind it. Then the camera does a close up on the girl._

Burga141: Hey everyone and welcome to the first ever Total Drama Island Reunion Show: After the Drama! (Audiences applauses) We have all the 22 campers here tonight after 2 years since the show has ended! Lets welcome them…………. (the camera does facial close-ups on each of the campers she calls out.) Ezekiel (Picks his Nose), Eva (Growls), Noah (Reads his book), Justin (Flexes his muscles. All the girl audiences screams and whistles at him.), Katie (Hugs Sadie), Tyler (Making out with confused Lindsay), Izzy (Does a psycho twitch), Cody (Winks), Beth (Waves), Sadie (Still is hugging Katie), Courtney (Found making out with Duncan), Harold (Says boobies), Trent (Playing the guitar to Gwen), Bridgette (Making out with Geoff), Lindsay (Stops kissing Tyler and asks who is he), DJ (Pets Bunny), Geoff (Woohoos and goes back to make out with Bridgette), Leshawna (Shouts out that Leshawna's in the house), Duncan (Sees the camera in front of him while he is making out with Courtney and pushes it away), Heather (Gives a spiteful glare to the camera. Everyone in the audience is booing and screaming bitch at her.) And Gwen (Smiles dreamingly at Trent and sketches.)! Which leaves the winner of Total Drama Island with 100,000 Dollars………….. Here's………………… OWEN!!

_French Horns are being played and the 4 big screens has a kings crown with money flying around it on the screen. Owen walks out from the entrance to the stage behind it and the crowd goes wild. Owen gives Burga141 a bear hug and sits on the sofa. Burga141 sits on the studio chair. Owen looks like he lost a lot of weight._

Burga141: Owen my man! How are you doing? You look great.

Owen: Oh thanks. Last year I went on weight watchers and lost 90lbs.! (Audience claps)

Burga141: WOW! Nice job Owen! Now lets look back on Owen in the Season Finale. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the recorded times of Owen._

**Owen on the Season Finale:**

Confessional Can:

Owen: I had a WICKED TIME!! The people here was AWESOME! (Shows clips of him with all the other campers.) The food was TERRIFIC! (Shows clips of him eating all of chef's disgusting food.) What would I hope to be remembered for? (Shows clips of him farting.) I hope my great personality! (Farts)

End of Confessional:

Chris: Ok Owen, what would you do with 100,000 dollars?

Owen: I'd through the SICKEST. HUGEST. PARTY EVER!! AND EVERYONE IS INVITED!! WOOHOO!

_Everyone from the peanut gallery stands from Gwen's and Owen's sides. Everyone moves from Gwen's side to Owen's side except for Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Trent, and Lindsay stays there._

Heather: YEAH OWEN WOOHOO OWEN! (Gives Gwen a wet raspberry.)

Gwen: (Glares at Heather. Turns to her Stand.) Well at not all of you are major sell outs.

Owen: Oh and I forgot, it'll be on a YACHT!

Lindsay: (Walks towards Owen's side and sits on the front row bench.)

Gwen: Nice. (Looks disappointed)

At the Last Bonfire Ceremony:

Chris: Here we are at the last Bonfire ever……………. After 8 brutal weeks it is my pleasure to announce the first winner of Total Drama Island…………. OWEN!

_Owen jumps in and all of the campers cheers and claps for him! Owen takes the prize check from Chef._

Owen: Hey what can I say Chris, I'M SO SIKED!! This is so……….

All the campers: AWESOME!

Owen: YES! PARTY NEXT WEEK EVERYONE!!

**End of Tape:**

_The audience claps. _

Burga141: Ok Owen, dare I ask but how was the yacht party?

Owen: IT WAS AWESOME!! WOOHOO!!

Burga141: Well I can tell you were gonna say that. Now here is another question. How are things going with you and Izzy?

Owen: It's totally with a lot of love!

Burga141: Well let's bring up, OH………..IZZY!!

_Izzy swings on a vine and lands on Owen's arms._

Izzy: Hi Burga141!! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! Like that one time my Uncle Peter took me on a coal mine shift and I pushed him down there to see how deep it is and that's how he probably died! HAHAHAHAHAH! So what's new with you?

Burga141: (Stares blankly at her) Uhhhhh on second thought why don't we talk about the two top events that happened on this show………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..After the Break stay with us!


	2. Gay and BFFLs and Dane Cook! WOW!

The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everyone we're back! Okay now everyone knows about the romances that happened on the show right? (Audiences claps and woots loudly) Okay well, there was one very special couple on this show that was a major event with rumors! Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the major event._

**Major Event Clip:**

From the "Haute Camp-ture" episode:

Noah: I can't really say that anything really happened to me here, it was completely and totally uneventful.

Izzy: He kissed a guy.

Noah: No I didn't!

Izzy: Yes, you did!

Noah: No I did not!

Izzy: Did...

Noah: Did. **Not!**

Izzy: _(says 'did' many times in singing tune)_

Trent: Ok, I can break this little tie of yours. _(to Noah)_ You totally did.

_Flashback of the "Big Sleep" episode:_

_Noah: (Sleeping while kissing an ear sounding like he is enjoy it. The camera gives us a full picture of Noah cuddling with Cody and kissing his ear. Noah snaps out of it.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_End of Flashback:_

Noah: (Looks mortified) I have no comment.

**End of Tape:**

_The Audiences claps and laughs hysterically from the tape!_

Burga141: (Laughs) Okay let's bring out the lovebirds! Oh Noah and Cody………..!

_The audience whistles and woots at Noah and Cody. The Camera does a close up on Noah and Cody walking in an embarrass way. Once they got up on the stage and to the couch, Cody jokingly leaned for a kiss from Noah but he shoved his hand in Cody's face. The audience chants KISS 4 times until the two boys sat down._

Burga141: Okay Noah……….I see that you are ignoring Cody.

Noah: (Sitting far in the edge of the couch from Cody.) Ugh. Well no DUH! I don't want people to think I'm gay or something, not that there's anything wrong with that.

Cody: Hey you know me Burga141; I'm the Codemister. It was just by accident.

_Audience claps!_

Burga141: Okay well we'll let Cody go back to his seat. (Cody leaves the stage to his audience seat.) Okay Noah we have a very special singing guest star to sing a song to you. Here he is……………………….Peter Griffin! Oh Peter!

_The Audience claps when Peter enters the stage with a guitar strapped around him. The stage crew brings over a stool in front of Noah. Peter sits on it._

Peter: Hey Noah how are yah? Well here is a song dedicated to those cowboys back in the old west.

Family Guy Song: _Cowboy Butt Sex_

_Peter: _(Strums the guitar) _A long time ago there were two cowboys alone on a trail.  
Then they both discovered they can sleep with another male.  
Now they're having butt sex  
_

Then Audience hysterically shrieks in laughter silently.

_Peter: _(Strums the guitar) _Cowboy butt sex_

The laughter of the audience grew louder__

_Peter: Sadamahee_

_Sadamahee_

_Sadamahee_

_Sadamahee_

_SADAMAHEE _(Stops playing the guitar)

_The audience applauses wildly and Peter bows then exits the stage._

Burga141: (Claps)Okay well that was very entertaining Peter. Well before we go into a short break, we decided to have a little of comic relief on this show. I give you………….Dane Cook! (Leaves the stage.)

_The audience claps as Dane Cooks enters the stage with his hand in super-fi jester. The light dims on him. He holds the microphone close to his mouth._

Dane Cook: Hey everyone it's Dane Cook here at the TDI Reunion Show! WUTZUP WUTZUP!? (Waves his arm up on the arm. Starts walking back and forth.) Hey do you know what I hate? When you're eating an ice cream cone and your like HUMBER BER LAAAAAA!! (Say that be mumble while bending backwards and flapping his arms up. Stands back up and points at the audience.) Then I'm like to my friend, Why didn't you tell me that was so cold!? (Walks back and Forth) Then he's like, It's ice cream dude! And I'm like oh man! But it's worse when chicks eat it because they use a SPOON! (Slouches downs with his head up.) AHHHHHHH!! (Stands up and makes his Super-fi symbol.) SUPER-FI!! BOOM!! MySpace!

In the TDI cast audience section:

DJ: (Staring blankly) Is he being funny?

Geoff: (Staring blankly.) I don't know but the dude's moving around a lot so I guess so.

Ezekiel: (Looks amused) Haha! He's on the internet and I'm in college! Haha!

**Commercial Break:**

TDI Girl's World's Biggest Bitch Reality Show hosted by New York Commercial:

_New York is sitting on a thrown. She is wearing a princess gown._

New York: Hey IT"S NEW YORK!! You might know me from Flavor of Love from Seasons 1&2! (Shows clips of her being a bitch on the show.) Most people worship me for my work but others think I'm the Biggest Bitch! And you know what? I don't give a f-beep-! But now from watching Total Drama Island, I see I got some new bitches challenging me! With fights, alliances, manipulating ways, and being competitive! THAT'S THE WAY I ROLE!! So I'm bringing all 8 girls back from TDI who was the bitchiest of them all! THAT MEANS NEW YORK IS BACK IN THE MOTHER F-beep-EN HOUSE!! This show isn't about love; it's about bitching and money. So in this winter catch TDI GIRL'S WORLD'S BIGGEST BITCH STARRING ME!! (Shows the Shoes logo that in huge pink bubble letters.) Game on Bitches! (Winks)

**End of Commercial Break:**

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everyone! Okay with the biggest event that happened on this show. A reality is nothing without fights, romances, alliances, challenges, and……FREINDSHIP! Two girls proved that to us on this show! Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the biggest event._

**Biggest Event Clip:**

On the episode "Not So Happy Camper Pt. 1":

_Katie and Sadie are on the dock of Shame with their pink suitcases looking excited. Chris walks over to them._

Chris: Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks.

Katie: Oh, my gosh. Sadie, look, it's a summer camp. (Points at the camp)

Sadie: (Cups her hands together) Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp.

Katie and Sadie: (Claps their hands in excitement) EEEEEEEE! (Runs to the other campers with their bags.)

Confessional Can:

Katie: Sadie and I are BFFFLs.

Sadie: Best Female Friends for Life.

Katie: We even had the chicken pox together.

Sadie: Oh, my gosh that was so fun.

Katie: It was great to have someone to scratch all your little scabs.

Sadie: I know right?

End of Confessional Can:

On the episode "The Sucky Outdoors":

_**Me as narrator: **_Some times friends gets lost in the great outdoors……..

Sadie: Katie, where's rest of the team?

Katie: I don't know. They must be near by. (Shouts) KILLER BASS!! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Sadie: (Shouts) KILLER BASS?!

Katie and Sadie: (Gasps but then huddles together in arms.)

Sadie: This reminds me of the time we were seven and we got lost in the mall.

Katie: And then you started crying and the guards had to page our moms and they were so mad.

Sadie: Oh my gosh, take a pill, we're fine.

Katie and Sadie: (Shouts in panic) KILLER BASS WHERE ARE YOU!?

_**Me as narrator: **_Which leads them into a fight……….

_Being lost in the woods after 15 minutes later, and still wondering around._

Sadie: You don't even know where we are do you?

Katie: Yes. Okay no, but do you know that all trees looks the same?

Sadie: (Moans) I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!

Katie: (Frowns and puts her hands on her hips.) What? You don't that I'm smart enough to find them?

Sadie: (Leaning on a tree and getting stones out of her shoes. Looking frustrated.) Well you're not exactly good at like, directions.

Katie: Shay-ha I am!

Sadie: Nu uh! (Walking away looking angry) apparently you're not! Because we're L-O-S-T LOST!

Katie: (Gives her a loud raspberry)

_**Me as narrator: **_then to an argument………

_Night time and still lost in the woods._

Katie: Well at least I know how to drive or you would have to walk girl!

Sadie: Trip to the beach ring a bell?

Katie: (Looking mad) Oh, I can't believe you'd have to bring that up. (Smiles) I had a really hot bikini on that day though.

Sadie: (Turns to her with an angry look on her face. Points at her.) You drove my mom's car into a snack shack!

Katie: (Turns away from her.) It was totally in my blind spot, WHATEVER! If it weren't for me, you would've ride the bus to the mall!

Sadie: (Looking angry. Points at herself) Well if it weren't for me! You would have to find your way to the MALL!

Katie: (Angrily gets in her face.) Oh , I knowwwww my way to the MALL!

Sadie: IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T BE ON THIS SHOW!

Katie: (Gasps) YOU'RE JUST THAT I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!!

Sadie: (Gasps longer) I KNEW YOU THOUGHT THAT!!

Katie: It's true everyone thinks so.

Sadie: (Really mad) THAT'S IT! WHEN WE GET BACK TO CAMP, WE ARE SOO SPLITTING UP AS BFFFL!!

Katie: (Really mad) FINE!!

Sadie: (Really mad) DOUBLE FINE!!

_**Me as narrator: **_But then makes up when they find camp…………..

_Morning at the bonfire pit with both teams and Chris._

Katie: Oh Sadie, I'm sorry I said I was prettier then you.

Sadie: And I'm sorry for bringing up the snack shack incident.

Katie: And I'm sorry I said your butt looks big.

Sadie: You did?

Katie: Ummmmmmm…..Well, not to your face.

Sadie: (Hugs her) Oh who cares! You're my Best BFFFL and I love you!

Katie: (Hugs her to) Oh I love you too!

_**Me as narrator: **_But sadly had to be separated………..

_That night at the Dock of shame, Katie was being driven away on the boat of losers. Sadie was leaning on the edge of the dock crying._

Sadie: (Shouts out to her looking sad.) I MISS YOU ALREADY!!

Katie: (Crying and Shouts back from the Boat.) I MISS YOU MORE!!

Sadie: (Shouts out to her looking sad.) NO I MISS YOU MORE!!

Katie: (Crying and shouts out from the boat faraway.) NO WAY!! I TOTALLY MISS YOU MORE!!

Sadie: (Shouts out to her looking sad.) I MISS YOU INFINATELY MORE!! BYE!!

_**Me as narrator: **_But then was reunited………

On the episode "Who Can You Trust?":

_Sadie was walking down the Dock of Shame upset because she just got voted off. Then we see a very happy Katie on the Boat of Losers with a big smile on her face._

Katie: EEEEEEEEEE EEEE EEEEEE! OH YAH!!

_Sadie runs over to the boat of losers and is happy. She gets on the boat and gives Katie a big hug._

Katie and Sadie: (Hugging each other with happiness and joy.) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!!

_**Me as narrator: **_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND! EEEEEE!

**End of Tape:**

_The audience claps and awwws from the tape._

Burga141: Okay let's bring up the BFFFls! SADIE AND KATIE!!

_Katie and Sadie runs up on the stage both wearing purple mini dresses and gives Burga141 a hug. The audience claps. Katie and Sadie sits close together on the couch smiling._

Burga141: Sadie and Katie! How are you two?

Katie and Sadie: FABULOUS!!

Burga141: That's terrific! So are you guys like living in same apartments?

Katie: No Duh! After the show, our parents saved some money for us to live in this awesome penthouse in LA! We have parties there every night! IT ROCKS!

Sadie: OMIGOD! Remember when Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, and Miley Cyrus was there?

Katie: OMG that was sooo fun! They really know how to play DDR when they're drunk!

Burga141: That's nice to here! So there were no conflicts after the show?

Katie: Well, except for this one time a day after our huge New Year's Eve bash when we argued about who'll clean up the bathroom.

Burg141: Oh. How did that turn out Sadie?

Sadie: Well a few minutes later in our argument, we both realized that if we just clean the bathroom together, then we are even!

_Audience claps._

Burga141: Well that's nice to hear that your friendship is still going strong. Well you guys can go to your seats. (They leave the stage.) Next we'll relive the Hateful Bitch from this show and reunite her with all her rivals…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………After the break! Stay with us.


	3. HEATHER IS A BITCH!

The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everyone! Ok you know that there was alliances, manipulation, backstabbing, and enemies were made on this show right? Well there was actually one girl who was devilish and bitchiest enough to make all that happen! HERE SHE IS ……………. I HATE HER, YOU HATE, WE ALL HATE HER …………….. HEATHER!!

_The four wall screens changes into a fire pit with devil music in the backward. Heather enters through the stage door and onto the stage. Everyone from the cast and audience was booing at her and yelling BITCH at her. She gets on the stage and Leshawna throws a shoe at her but misses her. Heather turns to her. _

Heather: (Yells at her with a devilish grin) AWWWW YOU STUPID BITCH!! YOU MISSED!! F(beep)K YOU!! (Gives her a middle finger but it's blocked out with a smiley face.)

Leshawna: (Gets angry) BITCH I WILL BITE THAT FINGER OFF!!

_The audience are shouting and clapping in enjoyment. Everybody calms down._

Burga141: Okay. Okay. Now Heather, do you think what you did on the show was wrong?

Heather: Ugh. Look the reason why I did all those things just so I can be a team player.

_Everybody is saying Bull(beep) at her and booing._

Burga141: Well looks like we need to settle everyone down. We'll back with more drama after the short break. Keep watching.

**Commercial Break:**

_Sprite Zero Commercial:_

_In the Giant's stadium, the giants are playing against the Cowboys and are winning 6 to 5. We see the giants cheerleaders who are standing in the sidelines who are Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, and Courtney. Then there is the Giants football players who are Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Trent, Owen, and Cody who are tired and standing in the fields in a line up against the Cowboys. Duncan yawns and the Ref gives him a __**Sprite Zero**__ soda bottle. He drinks it and gets woken up. The Ref gives the rest of the Giants players and cheerleaders the same soda. They drink it and are awake. Duncan gets hyped up._

Duncan: WHOA! I'M AWAKE! This calls for a victory tune! (Points to the band) HIT IT!

_The band starts to play. The Cowboys looks confused and Duncan starts to dance._

Shipoopi song:

_Duncan: Now, a woman who'll kiss on a very first date  
is usually a hussie.  
And a woman who'll kiss on a second time out  
is anything but fussy.  
_(Points at Courtney) _But a woman who'll wait till the third time around  
head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
She's the girl he's glad he's found  
she's his Shipoopi  
Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, _

The Giants players dances next to him.

_The Giant players: That girl is hard to get_

_  
Duncan: Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, _

The cheerleaders pose around him.

_Cheerleaders: But you can win her yet._

_Duncan: Walk her 'round once just to raise the curtain, _(Walks around Gwen)_  
Walk around twice, and you've made for certain. _(Walks around Bridgette)_  
Once more in the flower garden,  
She will never get sore if you beg your pardon. _(Walks around Courtney)

Duncan jumps on the flat bed in front on the Giants fans' stadium stands and points at them.__

_Giants Fans: __Do re mi fa so la si do si fa so la mi re do.  
_

Duncan gets down and stands next to Courtney.

_  
Duncan: _(Pinches her butt)_ Squeeze her once when she isn't looking,  
_(Courtney pinches his butt)_ Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking._(Winks at her) _  
Once more for a pepper-upper, _(Picks her up bridal style) _  
She will never get sore on the way to supper._ (Puts her down)__

_Cheerleaders: _(Holds the sign of this lyric) _Do re me fa so la si do si do_

Duncan: (Dances with Courtney) _Now little ole Sall's a no-gal as anyone can see,  
Look at her now: she's a go gal who only goes for me.  
Squeeze _(Holds her leg and Courtney bends backwards)_ her once when she isn't looking,  
_(Twirls her) _Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking.  
_(Holds her)_ Once more for a pepper-upper,  
_(Dances off) _She will never get sore on the way to supper._

_Cheerleaders: _(Makes a pyramid) _Do re me fa so la si do si do_

_Duncan: Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, _

_Giants Players: _(Linked together with arms on their shoulders. Kicking their legs up.) _That girl is hard to get  
_

_Duncan: Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, _

_Cheerleaders: _(Linked together with arms on their shoulders. Kicking their legs up_ But you can win her yet._

The band is playing with their instruments and Duncan is dancing with Courtney. The Giants players' joins in with them. Trent dances with Gwen. Geoff dances with Bridgette. Tyler dances with Lindsay. Cody dances with Beth. DJ dances with a random Giant fan girl. Leshawna dances with Harold. Then the Cowboys starts dancing with their cheerleaders except Tio. He notices that the Giants stops dancing. He gets upset.

Tio: NO! NO!!

The band and all the fans are doing a side kick dancing routine. The Giants passes the football to the Cowboys Goal. The football is passed to DJ and he throws it to Duncan who is far in front of the Goal. The football is flying in the air to him.__

_Everybody in the Stadium: Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, The girl who's hard to get,  
Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, But you can win her yet  
yoouu caann wiinn heerr yeeeettttt..._(Duncan catchs the ball.)_..._(Duncan makes the touchdown.) _..SHIPOOPI!_

Tio: (Crying) THAT'S MY QUARTERBACK YO!! TH-TH-THAT WAS A LUCKY SHOT!! I HATE YOU ALL!! AHHHHHH (Runs away crying)

Duncan: All right. I made a touchdown. 

_The screen changes in a gray color with the __**Sprite Zero**__ soda drops in with a sign saying 'WAKE UP'. _

The Commercial announcer: (Shouts) WAKE UP PEOPLE!! Warning Sprite Zero won't make you dance and sing. If you did after you drink than people will think you're an insane idiot who is just making and ass of him self. DON'T DO IT!! It will wake you up though.

**End of Commercial Break:**

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess. Heather is still sitting on the couch._

Burga141: Hey everyone. Heather we understand that you have two girls that are true enemies to you on the island right?

Heather: Well no Duh! They are just jealous that I'm more intelligent than they'll ever be. (The Audience Boos.)

Burga141: Well let's bring up the first enemy………….LESHAWNA!

_The audience Woohoos and claps for Leshawna, then she gets on the stage. She sits on the arm of the couch. She stares angrily at Heather._

Burga141: Sooo Leshawna. Why are you sitting on the arm of the couch?

Leshawna: Pssh. I don't wanna get bitchetitest from the girl on the couch. (Points at Heather. Heather stares at her evilly.)

Heather: OH YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT HAROLD SAW MY BOOBS AND LIKED IT!!

Leshawna: NA UH!! NA UH!! HAROLD DID SEE MY BOOBS 6 TIMES EVER SINCE THE SHOW AND HE LOVES THEM!! (The audience shouts in excitement.)

Heather: Oh paw-lease Leshawna! What did I ever did wrong to you?

Leshawna: SHUT UP!! SHUT THE F(beep) UP!! NOT ONLY DID YOU DISRESPECT ME BUT YOU…………..

Heather: (Turns away) I ain't listening this!

Leshawna: LISTEN!! (Slamming her hand on the couch.) LISTEN!! (Stands up and yell in her face.) NOT ONLY DID YOU DISRESPECT ME, BUT YOU DISRESPECT GWEN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH TRENT! YOU DISRESPECTED DUNCAN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH COURTNEY!! YOU ARE A BITCH!!

_Heather gets angrily and gets in her face._

Heather: SHUT UP YOU F(beep)KING FAT ASS N(beep)!!

_The audience shouts and wooing at she called Leshawna. Leshawna flings herself at Heather and pulls her hair then pounds hard on her head. The Security officers pulls Leshawna away from her and puts her back to her seat. The audience settles down. Heather's hair is messed up. She sits back in the couch. _

Burga141: Wow! Well Heather has another enemy that wanna just kill her. Gwen!

_The audience Woohoos and claps for Leshawna, then she gets on the stage. She sits on the arm of the couch. She stares angrily at Heather._

Burga141: Gwen. What can you say about Heather?

Gwen: I can't stand this girl! She has no respect for anyone on the camp!

Heather: Oh bite me weird Goth Girl! Why can't you except the fact that I'll beat you at everything you try? (The audience boos.)

Gwen: Yes Heather you did! Not by the challenges but by manipulating, backstabbing, and two timing people because I AM A GOOD PERSON!! (Audience claps.)

Heather: Whatever! I bet Trent thought I was a better kisser! (The audience woos at her.)

Gwen: NO WAY! TRENT SAYS YOUR HORRIBLE!! I'M THE BEST KISSER!! (Audience claps) At I didn't get my hair shaved off by chef! (Everybody laughs).

Burga141: Well that's understanding! Well Gwen can go back to her seat. (Gwen exits the stage to her seat.) Well there's actually one more enemy who started of as her friend but left as her enemy. Let's check it out. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the greatest enemy scene._

**Enemy Clip:**

From the "That's Off-the Chain" episode:

_At the finish line of the Bike race, Lindsay was just told she has to go to the dock of shame because she lost the race and heather won._

Lindsay: (Confused) Okay I'm so confused.

Heather: It means I can't save you unless I give my invisibility. (Puts her hands on her hips.) But I can't do that, too risky. (Walks away) You understand.

Lindsay: (Stops Heather by grabbing her wrist.) But I built your bike for you.

Heather: (Chuckles and says to everyone else) I don't know what she's talking about. You lost with dignity. It will make you much cuter in the instant replay. (Gwen gasps)

Lindsay: But we were going to the final three together.

Heather: Guess we're not.

Lindsay: Aren't you even sad? We're BFFs.

Heather: Yeah, for the contest. I mean, it's not like we're gonna to be best friends for life or anything.

Lindsay: (Gasps)

In the Confessional Can:

Lindsay: (Gasps) I can't believe she just said that.

End of the Confessional Can:

Lindsay: I can't believe you just said that. But we pinky swore! (Holds up her pinky. Looks serious.) You mean, I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?

Heather: Uh, truth? Not really, no.

Lindsay: (Widens her eyes and gasps)

Heather: What? We're not here to make friends. We're here to become celebrities, remember?

Duncan: Oh, that's cold, Bra.

Heather: Oh, like you're such a team player. All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone.

Duncan: At least I'm straight with people.

Heather: Whatever I have invincibility! No one can touch me!

Gwen: (Mumbles) This week.

Lindsay: (to Heather) You really are mean and all that bad stuff people say about you is true. (Looks mad) Like how you're a two-faced, back stabbing, lying little (Gives her the middle finger that is blanked out) ………………………………………………Beep………………….. .

Heather: (Looks shocked )

Lindsay: I always told them they were wrong. I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs but they're right. You really are a two-faced, back stabbing, lying little _………………………………….Beep………………………_ And guess what? I don't want to be BFFs anymore. I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt then shopping with you. And P.S. your shoes are tacky!

Heather: (Gasps)

_Everyone is laughing at her._

Heather: Oh go jump in the Parana pool!

Confessional Can:

Lindsay: I don't what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do! Heather's a total ………………………..beep…………………!

End of Confessional Can:

**End of Tape:**

_The audience claps._

Burga141: Okay let's bring her on the stage. C'mon up Lindsay!

_The audience claps and whistles at Lindsay. She has long curly blonde and is wear a pink sleeve less dress. She gets on the stage and hugs the Hostess. Then she sits in the couch._

Burga141: So Lindsay, any regret on what you said to Heather?

Lindsay: No, Heather is such a totally two faced, backstabbing, lying little………………….beep…………… (The audience claps about that)

_Heather jumps on her and tries to kill her but the security guards picked her up and carried her out of the show theater. The audience claps._

Burga141: Wow that went fast! Well we'll let Lindsay go back to her seat. (Lindsay exits.) Next up we'll be seeing the couples together and knowing if their love is still strong………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………After the break stay with us!


	4. LXT and LXH couple

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everybody! Well we all know that little thing called summer love right? Well some of the campers found that special someone on the show. All blondes gets the jocks. Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the romances of Lindsay and Tyler._

**L+T Clip:**

From the "Not So Happy Camper (pt 1)" episode:

_Duncan just killed the cockroach that was in the Screaming Gopher girl's cabin. Lindsay was standing behind DJ and Tyler comes up to her._

Tyler: (Sounding brave) If you see any of those again, let me know okay? 'Cause you know ……(Softly takes a deep breath) ………I can do that too.

Lindsay: (Widens her eyes and smiles. She gazes in his eyes with love.)

Tyler: (Smiles at her and winks.)

Lindsay: (Giggles)

Duncan: (Watching them looking at each other. Snorts) They always go for the Jocks!

From the "Big Sleep" episode:

_Heather just convinced Beth and Lindsay to join in her alliance. Lindsay goes to Beth._

Lindsay: Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute? (Points at Tyler who was across form her.)

Heather: (Stands in front of her.) Oh no! No, no, no you can't date him.

Lindsay: (Confused) Why not?

Heather: Ugh. 'Cause he's on the other team.

Confessional Can: 

Lindsay: Heather says I can't date him. But she never says I can't like him.

End of Confessional Can:

From the "Dodge Brawl" episode:

Tyler: Do you want to go for a walk?

Lindsay: (in her head) Have to say no. Have to say no. Have to say no.  
(out loud) Okay.

Later……

_Tyler returns to the Basses' bench in the Dodge ball court. Courtney looks at him with a suspicious look._

Courtney: (Frustrated) Where were you?

Tyler: (Nervous) Nowhere.

Courtney: (Frustrated) You were with that blonde gopher girl, weren't you?

Tyler: (Nervous) No. Maybe. So?

Courtney: So she could have made you blurt all of our weaknesses.

_Lindsay is seen playing with her hands pretending that she is talking to them._

From the "Not So Quite Famous" episode:

_Lindsay is behind a tree spying on Gwen who is writing in her Diary. She is spying with binoculars._

Lindsay: Serious? Yeah seriously BORING! (Turns a spots Tyler all tangled up in his yoyo string. She zoomed the binoculars onto his moving butt cheeks.) Ohh! That's no seriously boring. 

Later…..

_In the communal washroom, Tyler and Lindsay are making out and both tangled together in Tyler's yoyo string._

From the "Phobia Factor" episode:

_Tyler was just voted off and is screaming his head off because he is being driven away in the Boat of losers surrounded by chickens._

Confessional Can:

Lindsay: Awww I'll forget our times together Taylor….oh Tyler. (Blows a Kiss) Bye.

End of Confessional Can:

**End of Tape:**

_Audience claps and whistles._

Burga141: Let's bring up the lovebirds! Come up here Lindsay and Tyler!

_The audience claps and whistles at Lindsay and Tyler. They are both holding hands and smiling at the audience. Tyler is wearing a t-shirt saying "#1 Boyfriend" on it and baggy jeans. They get on the stage and hug the Hostess. Then they sit next t each other on the couch. He puts his arms around her and she gets closer to him._

Burga141: Wow, wow! Lindsay and Tyler, how are you two doing?

Lindsay: Tyler and I are doing awesome!

Burga141: That's terrific. Now Tyler we understand you two did something very special after the show.

Tyler: Yes we did, we got married. (Audience claps and whistles.)

Burga141: Really? Oh that's great! Then what's with the t-shirt?

_Tyler rips off the sticker saying Boyfriend off the T-shirt with Husband under it. The audience claps._

Lindsay: He even fooled me with that one!

_Audience laughs._

Lindsay: We were meant to be together! Oh and also we are both great in the bed (Audience howls and whistles at her comment.)

Burga141: Whoa! Well you two can go back to your seats. (Tyler picks Lindsay up bridal style and walks off the stage. The audience claps.) When we comeback we'll bring up another couple. Stay tuned.

**Commercial Break:**

LG Shine AT&T Commercial:

_Duncan and Courtney are sitting outside a Muskoka Café. She is sitting at the right end of the little round table and He is sitting at the left end of the table. Courtney is starring at her reflection from her __**LG Slick**__**Cell phone **__while fixing her hair. She is also talking to bored Duncan._

Courtney: Work is so crazy write now. I have a divorce court and my client who is the wife is getting sued by her ex husband and I…………..(Talks a mile minute.)

_Duncan seems to be not listening. Two hot big chest and long blonde hair girls wearing mini shirts, low v-neck shirts that is showing off their enormous cleavage, high healed shoes are passing by their table. Duncan is staring at them with wide eyes and the music __**"Oh yeah"**__ is playing in the background. They smile at him and walk passed by him. He takes out his __**LG Slick**__**Cell phone **__and reflects on the two girls booties that are showing off at the bottom of their mini skirt. Then he gets a text from Courtney that pops up in the screen of the reflection and the music stops. He presses the OK button and it says:_

**New Text Message: Princess**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG!!! Ur a PIG!!!**

Duncan: (Lifts up his head and smiles.) What? What?!

Courtney: (Smiles and roles her eyes)

_Screen changes to a picture of multiples of the same phone that is revolving in a sphere. The same music plays again._

Commercial Announcer: Reflect your style with the LG Slick Shine! It is one of the hottest mobile phones this season. Now you can get in red, silver, or gold. Only from AT&T. (The Company's logo pops up.) More bars in more places.

**End of Commercial Break:**

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in_ _the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everyone we're back. Okay now we all were shocked about this couple from the show. Even I'm still shocked! Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the romances of Leshawna and Harold._

**L+H Clip:**

From the "Not So Happy Camper (pt 1)" episode:

Harold: I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.

Leshawna: Excuse me?

Harold: You're real big...and loud.

Leshawna: What did you say to me?! OH NO YOU DIDN'T! (Comes up to him while rolling up her sleeves.) YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING YET! I'LL SHOW YOU BIG BABY! (About to pounce on him but gets held back by some contestants. Harold is doing some Hi-Jitzu posing.) YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?! WELL COME ON……THEN!

Chris: Alright campers settle down.

_Leshawna gives Harold an angry look and he smiles back at her._

From the "Haut Camp-ture" episode:

_Harold is all bent up on the ground and has a light post wrapped around him. He is saying about Leshawna._

Harold: I use to think she was really loud. But then I realized that she's my soul mate.

From the "X-treme Torture" episode:

_Gwen and Bridgette learns that those love notes were meant for Leshawna._

Gwen and Bridgette: Leshawna's the crush girl?

Leshawna: Do you know anyone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple? (Shakes her butt at them.)

_Leshawna walks away. Gwen and Bridgette looks confused._

Gwen: (Confused) But who wrote it?

Later…..

_Harold was just voted off. He throws his luggage and keyboard in the Boat of Losers and turns back to the campers. _

Harold: Leshawna, I meant every word of that poem.

Leshawna: Poem? That was you?

Gwen: No way.

_Leshawna runs up and gives Harold a hug__  
_

Leshawna: Baby, you some kind of freaky.

Harold: Give Daddy some sugar.

_They kiss and then Harold gets pulled away by the collar by Chef._

Confessional Can:

Chef: Leshawna and Harold? I was as shocked as you but you didn't read the letters. (chuckles) Spicy.

End of Confessional Can:

**End of Tape:**

_Audience claps and whistles._

Burga141: Let's bring up the odd couple! Come up here Leshawna and Harold!

_The audience claps and whistles at Leshawna and Harold. Harold is linking arms with her and kisses her on the cheek. Harold is wearing a heart shaped Bling-Bling necklace saying "L+H=4ever" on it. They get on the stage and hug the Hostess. Leshawna gives Harold the biggest smooch and the audience is shouting yeah boy and whistling. Then they sit next to each other on the couch. He puts his arms around her and she gets closer to him._

Burga141: (Laughing) Umm Harold maybe you wanna wipe off some of the smudged lipstick on you?

_Harold wipes his face._

Burga141: So Leshawna, how did your family react to see a white Jewish redheaded guy come in for a visit with you?

Leshawna: Oh my family loves him! My mama loves to feed him.

Harold: Yeah her mom really makes an awesome meatloaf.

Burga141: That's great. I hear you two tried out for American Idol last year. How did it go?

Leshawna: Well I made it to the finale but lost against David Cook. But now I was born to what I wanted to be and that is a star! Now I'm touring all around the world with my baby back up beat boxer. (Kisses Harold)

_Audiences claps._

Harold: I didn't pass the audition in New York which is where Leshawna auditioned at. I guess my wicked skills are too good for that shows GOSH! But I rooted for Leshawna all the way.

_Audiences claps. _

Burga141: Yep Harold that's true. (Snickers) Umm well we'll let Leshawna and Harold go back to their seats. (They leave the stage.) We are gonna go on a break after this clip of Harold's audition. Then we'll meet up with more couples…………………………After the break. Stay with us.

**Audition Clip:**

_Harold is in the Audition room with Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, and Randy Jackson sitting behind a table in front of Harold. Simon looks annoyed, Paula is smiling for no reason, and Randy is giggling with a paper over his face. Their face expressions are like that because Harold is singing horribly funny._

Harold: (Singing like a dying cat.) I don't know what I'm heading for…………….YOU CAN TAKE ME TO THE SKIES……….!!! I'LL YOU FOREV-ev-AH…………….!!! If you say I would……………..

Simon: (Annoyed) Harold what the hell was that!?

Harold: (Nervous) Um "I'll Love You Forever" by Dibby Gibson.

Simon: Worst on I've ever heard.

Harold: (Nervous) Okay

Simon: Harold you shouldn't even be alive right now! You slitheren little creep. I hate you so much I wanna shoot you in your face.

Harold: (Upset) Alright.

Paula: (Concerned) Harold sweetie I like you but I don't think you're right for this competition.

Randy: Harold you heard it from me dawg. That wasn't even have as good Harold! What are you doing Horld!?

_Harold storms out of the room with big tears in his eyes. He rips off his audition tag._

Harold: (Choked up) I don't even care!!!! They don't nos what they yalls are talking about. They-Theys gonna be like we were all wrong about Harold! (Makes peace signs.) I'm gonna keep it strong! I'm gonna be better then all yalls!


	5. GXB and GXT couple

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey Y'all Burga141 is in the house. Okay now let's check up on the party dude and that surfer babe we all know and love. Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the romances of Geoff and Bridgette._

**B+G Tape:**

From the "Sucky Outdoors" episode:

_The Killer Bass team was setting up their camp ground. Geoff and Bridgette were pitching up the tent._

Geoff: (Turns to Bridgette) Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy!

Bridgette: (Gives him a weird look for that comment)

Geoff: (Stares blankly at her.)

Confessional Can:

Geoff: (sarcastic tone) Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy? (slaps himself)

End of Confessional Can:

Geoff: I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff.

Bridgette: (In a sarcastic tone.) Gee, thanks.

From the "Up the Creek" episode:

_On the canoe with DJ._

Geoff: (to D.J.) Can I ask you something, dude? I gave Bridgette an awesome gift this morning but she's been sending me some weird vibes.

_On the other canoe with Courtney_

Bridgette: Oh my gosh, Courtney, it was so bad. I came back from brushing my teeth and I notice something bulging under my covers. When I lifted them, there it was. (A heart shaped picture frame with a picture of Geoff and a taped on cut out of Bridgette over DJ's body in it)

Courtney: (Gasps) no!

Bridgette: Yes!

_On the other canoe with DJ._

Geoff: I made it in arts and crafts.

D.J.: No, you didn't!

Geoff: I did!

_Later……._

_At the Killer Bass Girl cabin at night.__ Hear glass break which was the heart shaped picture dropped on the ground and shattered. Bridgette kneels down next to it._

Bridgette: (sighs) Have any glue?

Courtney: Haha! I wouldn't waste my time trying to fix that.

Bridgette: (Picks up the broken object and smiles.) Maybe I would.

From the "If You Can't Take the Heat" episode:

_Geoff tastes the sauce then walks by Bridgette and DJ. __Bridgette is cutting up tomatoes and smiles at Geoff. _

DJ: I think he digs you.

Bridgette: Maybe. He is kinda cute.

_DJ runs up to Geoff and tells him to make his move. Geoff walks over to Bridgette. _

Geoff: You know, you look good when you're cooking dinner, kind of like my friend Evan's really hot mom.

Bridgette: (Frowns from the comment) Excuse me?

DJ: (Runs next to Geoff and has a nervous look.) Geoff, uhh we need more tomatoes go get them.

Geoff: Okay. Later Bridge! (Winks at her and walks away.)

Bridgette: (Rolls her eyes and frowns.)

From the "Who Can You Trust?" episode:

_At the Dock of Shame._

Bridgette: (Smiles) It was so brave of you eating the Blowfish.

Geoff: No biggie. I know I can trust you. You're cool!

From the "Brunch of Disgustingness "episode:

_Bridgette is carrying her belongings at the door of the Killer Bass cabins to move to the Gopher girl's cabin. She was about to leave but Geoff walks in. She steps back a bit._

Geoff: (Scratches the back of his neck.) It was like, really cool to be on the same team with you.

Bridgette: (Looks away shyly) Yeah it was pretty awesome………but (Interrupted by Geoff)

Geoff: Yeah and ………(Realizes he stops her saying something.)

Both of them: Oh sorry…………my bad.

_They lean in for a kiss but got interrupted by Chris coming between them._

Chris: Come on Bridgette, the girl cabin awaits you. (Takes her away.)

Geoff: (Frowns and says to himself.) I'll miss you.

From the "Hide and Be Sneaky" episode:

_Bridgette just got voted off and is walking down the Dock of Shame. _

Geoff: (Runs a little close to her) Bridgette! I'm gonna miss you.

Bridgette: (Turns to him) Me too! So you didn't vote me off?

Geoff: No way!

Duncan: (Yells from the distance) YOU DIDN'T?!

Geoff: I would never vote you off babe! You're my girl!

Bridgette: Awwww I believe you!

_They walk close to each other. Once they are facing each other they lean in for a kiss. Until their puckered lips, Geoff smells her skunk stink and runs away form her. He hides behind a tree._

Geoff: Uh ok! Bye! (Waves goodbye)

From the "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" episode:

_Clips Bridgette and Geoff making out a lot on this special._

**End of Tape:**

_The audience claps and whistles._

Burga141: Okay here are the party animals Geoff and Bridgette!

_The audience claps and whistles at Bridgette and Geoff. They are both holding hands and smiling at the audience. Geoff is wearing a golden colored cowboy hat. They get on the stage and hug the Hostess. Then they sit next to each other on the couch. He puts his arms around her waist and she sits on his lap._

Burga141: Wow! Wow! Wow! You guys look terrific. Man! So um Bridgette I hear you competed in a National Surfing Championship in Hawaii last year. How did it go?

Bridgette: Well I won the National Surfer Champion! (Audience claps) But all the support came from my party babe on my side. (Kisses Geoff)

Geoff: She totally rocked that competition man! YOOHOO!!!!

Burga141: Awesome! Congratulations Bridgette! I also heard you two um did something to celebrate there. I know you two partied but you partied for another reason. What is it?

Bridgette: (Blushes and giggles) Well um after I won the competition, Geoff took me to the top of this beautiful waterfall that was so romantic. He kisses my hand and says there's something in his hat. I pulled it out and it was a diamond ring. I started to cry once he kneeled down and asked me to marry him. And I said yes!

_Audience claps and whistles._

Burga141: Congrats! So when do you guys get married?

Geoff: Well actually dudette host, we got married that night on the beach and spent our 8 weeks honeymoon there. (Kiss Bridgette) I love you babe.

Bridgette: I love you too babe! I need to tell you something. I found out yesterday that I'm…………….

_Geoff, Burga141, the audience, and the whole cast leans in to hear the news from Bridgette._

Geoff: You're what babe?

Bridgette: I'm pregnant! (Tear trickles down her cheek.) We're gonna have a baby!

Geoff: (Hugs her) YOOHOO! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! YES!! (Starts kissing her a lot and then starts making out with each other.)

_Audience howls and whistles at this site. Geoff and Bridgette are still making out like on the TDI special._

Burga141: Okay guys stop. Could you please um move to your seats? (Sees that they won't stop.) Get a room! Okay seriously STOP! Ugh god! If you guys keep this up then you'll be making more babies! Okay well looks like this is a good time for a break stay with us!

**Commercial Break:**

Estate Commercial:

_A Chinese man is wearing a white suite and is between two blonde girls wearing pink bikinis. Behind them is big huge luxurious mansion with a big fountain in front of it._

Chinese Man: Hello. How come I rich and you not? How come you do not sell real estate like I do? How come I sleep with your wife while you at work? And then I pee in your toilet and don't flush. And sometimes I open the back part and I pee in there, so that when you flush, pee comes out. You know why? Cause I'm smart. I'm smart, you stupid. Call Now!

End of Commercial:

Burga141's fanfic advertisement:

_Peter Griffin is holding a sheet of paper and behind is me writing my most famous fanfics._

Peter: What is that you see behind me? Yes it is Burga141 writing her freakin awesome fanfics ever! I can read it. Well it's gonna make it hard to focus but here it goes…………

_**An Ode to Burga141's fanfics………..**_

_Duncan, Courtney, Writings jam packed with comedy,  
Makes viewers crap in pants from laughter, write this down writer,  
We've got them all with spoofs from Family Guy,  
The Burga141 Fanfic, it's as big as my head_

Peter: Beat that Flame Rising (Giggles) **BURGA141 THE MOTHER WRITER OF TDI COMEDY!!!!!!!! **(Logo pops up behind him saying the same thing) Now she demands **15 more reviews** or no more updates! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**End of Commercial Break:**

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in_ _the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey ya'll Burga141 is in Da House!! Ok now we went on about the party couple which by the way congrats for their marriage and soon to be parents! (Audience claps) Now let's go to the artsy couple. She likes to sketch and he likes to strum his guitar. Put them both together and they make beautiful music. Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the romances of Gwen and Trent._

**G+T Clip:**

From the "Big Sleep" episode:

_During the Awake-a-thon, everyone is looking dead tired. Gwen and Trent are on tree stumps next to each other._

Gwen: (yawns) This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

Trent: It could be worse. Gwen: How?

Trent: I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

Gwen: (Smiles and Blushes)

From the "Not So Quite Famous" episode:

_Chris is standing on the outdoor theatre for the talent competition._

Chris: Ok next up is Trent!

_Trent is on stage sitting on a stool with his guitar in his had._

Trent: This is a song that goes out to someone very special hear at camp.

_Trent starts strumming his guitar._

Trent: (singing) They say we've only got summer. And I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang. So, let me say only this. Stick around for just one kiss.

Gwen: (Sitting in the audience and smiles dreamingly at him.)

From the "No Pain, No Game" episode:

_Duncan just did his turtle torture. Trent leans closer to Gwen who is a stand row below his seat._

Trent: Whoa that was harsh. (Referring to Duncan's Torture)

Gwen: (Angry) Don't talk to me!

Trent: Are you still mad about the whole "burying you alive" thing?

Gwen: Uhh, yeah.

Trent: I'll never forgive myself for that one. You know, you're totally the last person here I'd leave buried in the sand if I had a choice.

Gwen: Really? That's so sweet.

Trent: (Smiles at her)

Gwen: (Blushes and smiles back)

From the "Search and Don't Destroy" episode:

_Trent was swimming in the lake. He climbs out of it and gets onto the Dock. He looks at Gwen who is sketching in her sketch pad under a tree in front of the lake._

Trent: (Calls to her) Hey beautiful! What are you sketching?!

Gwen: (Looks up and gets nervous) Nothing?!

_A camera man behind the tree takes a close up on her sketch which reveals a drawing of Trent. Gwen turns to the camera and frowns._

Confessional Can:

Gwen: I absolutely, positively don't have a crush on Trent. I'm mean sure I did in the beginning of this show, but…………….. (Looks nervous and sighs)

End of Confessional Can:

_Later….._

_Trent just helped Gwen get her key from the skunk hole._

Confessional Can:

Gwen: (Looking serious) Yeah I guess it was okay for Trent helping me out there. (Smiles and looks really happy) Okay, he's more than okay! He's soooo INCREDIBLE! But, don't tell anyone I said that.

Trent: The fact that Gwen is so smart and independent. Coupled by the fact that she's incredible to look at, is just making me NUTS! She rocks my world! So yeah, I'll take a skunk shot for her any day!

End of Confessional Can:

_Gwen runs up to Trent and gives a deep-passionate kiss. The screen is paused for a moment._

Chris: (Looking at the paused picture of them kissing) Aww what a heartwarming, trustworthy moment. Do I see tongue? (Draws a circle around their kissing lips with a pink jumbo chalk)

_Later at Elimination………._

_Leshawna, Gwen, and Trent realizes that Heather tricked them into voting off Trent. Gwen gets all upset._

Trent: (Holds her hands and looks at her in the eyes) It's okay. Whatever happened, happened. At least we both know we're still okay. We're still okay, right? (Looks worried)

Gwen: (Looks in his eyes and smirks) Yes.

Trent: (Cups his hand on her left cheek) I want you to be strong and fight to the end. I'll be cheering for you back home.

_They lean in to kiss, but then Chris butts in._

Chris: Trent, you have an appointment and a ticket to the Boat of Losers! (Pats his back) Let's go.

From the "Very Last Episode, Really" episode:

_Gwen is sitting on the ground next to Trent a little bit close to the finish line. She sees everyone cheering around Owen because he just won 1__st__ place and is the grand prize winner of TDI!_

Gwen: (Sighs and looks a little disappointed) So that's, that. Owen won.

Trent: (Gets up in front her and holds out his hand to help her up) Ah look at this way, it's gonna be one heck of a party.

Gwen: (Smiles and holds his hand. Gets pulled up by him and tugs him back) Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something? (looks at the boulder he was carring.)

_Trent raises his eyebrow and smirks. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder._

Gwen: (Giggles) Ahhh Put me down! (Lightly pounds her fists on his back and is laugh)

Trent: Say that you'll go out with me. C'mon, say it.

Gwen: (giggling) Ok, Ok! I'll go out with you!

Trent: (Puts her down) Really?

Gwen: (Smiles) Yeah.

Trent: (Smiles) Cool

**End of Tape:**

_The audience claps and whistles._

Burga141: Okay well hear is the lovebirds! Gwen and Trent!

_The audience claps and whistles at Gwen and Trent. They are both holding hands and smiling at the audience. Gwen and Trent looks the same ever since the island. They get on the stage and hug the Hostess. Then they sit next to each other on the couch. He puts his arms around her shoulders and she lays her head in his shoulder._

Bruga141: Hey guys good see you again! So Trent I hear you're touring around the USA. Who goes it?

Trent: It's going great! Gwen is touring with me too!

Gwen: Yeah and I got a job offering at Canada's Fine Arts Institute. (Audience claps) But I'm a second lead singer with Trent now by singing Duet's with him at concerts. (Audience applauses)

Burga141: Cool! Annnnnnnd I hear that Trent has a new album coming out this winter called "I Found Her" with his hit song "Way Back into Love" with Trent and Gwen in it! (Audience claps) But Gwen everyone wants to know that how did you two got over that Heather thing?

_Audience is giggling a bit. Gwen is laughing with Trent._

Gwen: Well we talked about it a lot and Trent says that all he cares about is being with me no matter what. (Looks at him) I love you!

Trent: (Looks at her and smiles) Aww I love you too beautiful!

_They kiss passionately with each other and the audience is clapping and awing at the same time._

Burga141: Well we'll let them set up for their performance. (Gwen and Trent gets up and goes backstage to prepare for their performance.) There are gonna do a performance on their hit song "Way Back into Love"……………….. After the break! Say with us.


	6. AN and Peter trying 2 b a star!

_Burga141 is sitting on a readers chair with a coffee in her hand._

Burga141: Hello there. I just wanna say since I'm lacking on the amounts of reviews I get on this story, I wanna making this a little more interesting. If you, yes you sir reading this Author's note right now is to make a long review on how you admire my stories. The author who gives a kick ass review will get a starring part in my _"TDI Fanfic AD" _commercial in my 6th chapter. IT'S A BIG PRIZE!!!!!! (Her cell phone is ringing. Sees it's Peter Griffin) Ugh. Hang on a minute. (Opens her phone and puts it in her ear.) Hello? (Listens to Peter) Okay I'll come down! (Hangs up) Sorry folks but I have to go to my fanfic building because Griffin says he has a surprise for me. (To herself) Not a fart, not a fart…………………

_At her office at "Burga141 Fanfic Inc. and Co."…………… _

_Burga141 walks in her office and sees Peter smiling. She looks around and sees he cleaned up her office._

Burga141: (Looks at him) Wha…? Peter did you clean this place?

Peter: I sure did! Burga141 I'm tired of starring in you're A/Ns! I'm gonna work extra hard to be in your TDI fanfics!

Burga141: Well I can say that I doubt to believe it by you slacking off.

Peter: Well believe in it, like that one time I gave money to a hobo.

Random Flashback:

_A raggy hobo is sitting on the sidewalk next to a building. Peter walks to him. The hobo holds up him empty cup._

Hobo: Spare change?

Peter: Sure. (Reaches in his pocket but pretends he did put change in his cup.)

Hobo: You put nothing in there.

Peter: Yes I did. I put hope. (Points in his cup) I put hope in there. Don't spend it all at once raggy!

End of Random Flashback:

_The Next Day……….._

_Burga141 walks in her office and sees Peter putting up a robot sitting at her desk. He turns it._

Burga141: (Walks over to him) Griffin what the hell is this?!

Peter: It's a robot Burga141! So now you don't have write your stories all the time. Before you say anything, one it can't harm people, and two it has not human emotions. (Right after he said that the robot stood up and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt. It raises him up and smashes him on the wall. Peter is scared.) OH GOD IT'S HURTING PEOPLE!!!!!!

Robot: (Its eyes turns into red and turns into an angry look) ANGRY! ANGRY! ANGRY!

Burga141: (Looks scared)

Peter: OH GOD IT HAS HUMAN EMOTIONS!!!! (The robot takes a stapler and jabs it on his face. Peter starts getting a bloody nose and a black eye.) IT'S USING TOOLS!! RUN BURG141!! RUN!!!!!!!!

_The Next Day………._

_Burga141 is typing her fanfics on her computer in her office. Peter comes in with a remote control with a big red button on it. _

Burga141: (Looks up) Ugh. What now Peter?

Peter: This will blow your mind! (Points his finger out of the windo behind her to a Flame Rising Fanfic Billboard on a building next to a Children's hospital across from her Office.) See that Flame Rising billboard next to that Children's hospital? Well watch this!

_Presses the button but it made the top level of the Hospital explode. It's now on fire. Peter and Burga141 is in shock._

Peter: Oh god! (Looks at the burning hospital) Oh my god this horrible! (The second to the top level explodes on fire) Oh save them oh no! Oh god! (All levels gets on fire) Bless their little………….. (The Flame Rising billboard catches on fire.) Okay……Okay…Yeah..Yeah see everything worked out.

_The Next Day…………_

_Peter is sitting at his desk in office. Burga141 comes in and walks up to him. Peter turns to her._

Burga141: Peter I see that you've been working very hard and I decided to have you in my fanfic after my other new one after this story.

Peter: (Eyes widens and gasps in excitement. He smiles) Does this mean I get to star in it?

Burga141: Of course!

Eva: AWWWWW C'MON!!!!!!! (From the next room)

Peter: (Excited) Holy crap! You know today I read a fortune cookie that says desperate fanfic writer brings good news! (Sees Burga141 is frowning) It also told me that a Grand Piano with fall on me. (Looks up to check if there's none. Looks at her and gets nervous.) Well that's ……..uhhhh……… a good news I'll uh………leave now. (Gets up and squeezes by her to get out) Squeeze by you here.

_At the Grand Master's Office……………_

_The Grand Master is sitting at his desk. Peter walks in._

Peter: Uh hi yes is this were I get the members pass to be in Burga141's fanfics? Let's make this fast because I gotta take a crap.

Grand Master: Sit down Mr. Griffin, we need to talk.

Peter: (Sits on the chair in front of his desk) Okay make it quick cause I'm starting to crown.

Grand Master: Mr. Griffin according to your school records is that you didn't finish the 3rd grade. If want this membership you're gonna have to repeat it.

Peter: Well that sounds hilarious but it also sounds it will take a while.

Grand Master: I don't think you don't another option.

Peter: Well if that's what I gotta then I'll…………… (A grand piano falls on top of him. His head pops up through with keys sticking out of his mouth with little birdies flying around his head.) Next time you open a fortune cookie…………Don't open it. (Gets up and his body is folded up like an accordion. While he walks out his body is going up and down and is making accordion noises.)

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. RESULTS!

Burga141: Okay well here is the winner and it is drum role please (Qs to the drummer)

_DRUM ROLE………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

Burga141: I just got the envelope!

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Burga141: Ok! Ok! Sheesh! (Opens the envelope) The winner is……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Shockstargirl522! (Audiences claps to her) Your review was the best one ever because the reason why I joined this site was to make myself believe in me to write. Now that I know someone looks up to me to become a writer is the best feeling ever! Thank you other people for the reviews!

**CONGRATS  
SHOCKSTARGIRL522!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Way Back into Love and TDI Fanfic ad

_The camera is on a close to Burga141 who is off the stage. The Light is beaming on her._

Burga141: Ladies and Gentlemen, Trent and Gwen singing "Way Back into Love"!

_The audience claps. The camera moves to the stage and up to Trent playing on a piano with a microphone held near his mouth by a stand attached to the piano. Gwen is sitting in front of him on the steps of the stage holding a microphone to her face. The Lights dims on the both of them._

**Performance by G+T "**_**Way Back into Love": **_

_Trent is playing the piano to the opening melody of the song. Gwen starts to sing._

Gwen: (Sings)

I've been living with a shadow over my head,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on! (Looks back at Trent)

Trent: (Sings while playing the piano)

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!

_The other band members behind them begin playing their bass', drums, and guitars lightly. Gwen gets up and walks over to Trent playing the piano. She faces him and leans on the piano. _

Gwen and Trent: (Sings)

All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh.

Gwen: (Sings and faces the audience.)

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,

I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!

Trent: (Sings and looks at her and smiles. Playing the piano)

I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

_The other band members behind them begin playing their bass', drums, and guitars lightly. Gwen sits on the each of the piano and faces the audience. Trent is playing the piano._

Gwen and Trent: (Sings)  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
(Looks at each other)

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!

Gwen: (Gets down and goes next to piano playing Trent. She sits next to him and begins to sing.)  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

_The band stops playing leading Trent to play the last melody on the piano. Trent and Gwen gazes in each others eyes and smiles._

Gwen and Trent: (Sings)  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end…………………….!

_Trent plays the last melody and ends with him and Gwen passionately kissing. The audience applauses and the camera gets a close up on Burga141._

Burga141: Well that a lovely song. We'll have the most famous couple coming up next……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………After the Break! Stay with us!

**Commercial Break:**

TDI Fanfic advertisement commercial:

_In a town that kinda looks like New York city, we find __**Shockstargirl522 **__laying back on a building looking around the town. Stewie Griffin goes up to her._

Stewie: Oh hello Shockstargirl522. Whatcha doing?

Shockstargirl522: (Looks him with a serious look her face.) Do you really wanna know?

Stewie: (Back away from being a little creped out) Um……….no?

Shockstargirl522: (Races up in front of with a big grin on her face. She pokes him) Then let me you………………. (Takes a big deep breath and wraps her around him and hugs him close. Music starts to play. She sings.)

I'm……………Taking advantage of all of the things! This site has things to offer like robots and wings,

(Cuts to a picture of a robot eating chicken wings)

But if you're looking for a TDI couple story like Duncan and Courtney,

(Cuts a picture of them making out)

Than you can find it at…………….TDI Fanfic!

(Duncan and Courtney stops and gives a thumbs up)

If you wanna read a story about Cody need a new cool look,

(Cuts to a picture of Cody wearing a new outfit)

Or Harold being a skater,

(Cuts to a picture of Harold riding a skate board but crashes into Trent)

Or Trent's guitar is broken,

(Cuts to a picture of Trent seeing that he broke his guitar by Harold crashing into him)

Or Lindsay beating up Heather,

(Cuts to a picture of Lindsay punching Heather)

About Noah finding a good book,

(Cuts to a picture of Noah reading a book)

Or Owen's farts is a stinker,

(Cuts to Owen farting near Noah and Noah clutches his nose because of Owen's fart stink)

You can find it at……………………. TDI Fanfic!

(Owen and Noah both give a thumb up)

Stewie: (Looks sad and sings)

But where could go, if I wanna read about Chef getting a new afro?

Shockstargirl522: (Walks over to him and wraps his arms around his shoulder. She smiles and sings)

My silly friend Stewie,

This is your duty……………………………………………….

_Shockstargirl522 and Stewie is standing in the middle of all the TDI cast members. Chef is wearing a black afro wig. He grumbles. Shockstargirl522 dances with the whole cast except Stewie._

Shockstargirl522 and the whole TDI Cast: (Dancing and sings)

JUST GET ON DOWN TO TDI……………………….FANFIC…………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stewie: (Stand next to Shockstargirl522 and is cheerful) WOW! Where was that place again?

Everyone in this ad: FANFICTION .NET!!!!!! (A logo pops up saying that)

Shockstargirl522: (Writes on the screen next to the Logo saying "Unleash Your Imagination")


	9. DXC and SHERRY!

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Heyyyyyyyyyyy everybody! Okay we have the final TDI couple! She lives in the achieving life and he lives in the rough life. They take one step forward and take to steps back and they come together because OPPOSITES ATTRACT!!!! Lets take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the clip of the romances of Duncan and Courtney._

**D+C Clip:**

From the "Sucky Outdoor" episode:

_The Killer Bass team was setting up their camp ground. Courtney was pitching up the tent. Duncan was standing behind her doing nothing._

Duncan:So, what's for dinner woman? I'm starving. (Smiles cocky)**  
**

Courtney**:** (Turns to him and looks mad) I hope you're not expecting me to dignify that with a response.

_Later………….._

_Duncan just told the team his mad ghost story. Courtney scolds him for scaring them._

Courtney: (Angry) You are so vile! Do your parents even like you?

Duncan: (In a cocky way) I don't know, Fraidy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately.

_There was an owl hoot and Courtney got scared. She hides her head into Duncan's chest. Duncan raised his eyebrow and Geoff gave him thumbs up._

_Later in the morning………………._

_The Killer Bass team was sleeping without a tent. Courtney was cuddling on top of Duncan._

Duncan: (Wakes up when he sees Courtney waking up) Good morning Sunshine. (Smiles cocky)

Courtney: (Realizes who she was on and gasps) Oh my gosh! Ewwww! (Jumps up) You were cuddling me! (Crosses her arm)

Duncan: (Sits up and smirks) I was calmly lying on my back and trying catch a few Zs. (Points at her) _You _were snuggling up to me. (Points at himself)

Courtney: (Stares him down) You are such an ogre!

Duncan: (Lies back down with a smirk) I've been called worse.

Courtney: Ugh! (Storms off)

Confessional Can:

Courtney: Okay I would just like to say, for the record, that I was unconscious at the time of the alleged "cuddling" with said neanderthal, therefore, making it like it never happened.

End of Confessional Can:

From the "Phobia Factor" episode:

Flashback at the campfire last night:

Courtney: Well, What exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-It-All?

Duncan: (Hides his face in shame) Uhh, C-celine Dion music-store standees.

End of Flashback:

_Duncan looks frozen in fear because he sees the Celine Dion music store standee facing far from him. Courtney is standing next to him._

Courtney: She's pretty. She's nice.

Chris: Just one hug and you're done! (Snaps his fingers)

Duncan: (Turns to Courtney with a frightened look on his face) That looks really………………………….real man!

Tyler: (From a cabin) DUDE SHE'S MADE OUT OF CARDBOARD! GET IN THE GAME!!!!!!

Courtney: Hey, it's okay if you can't do it. (Smiles)

Duncan: (Frowns and sighs)

_Courtney holds his hand._

Duncan: (Smiles) Okay I'll try.

Courtney: (Smiles) You can do this.

Duncan: Okay……..okay. (Takes a deep breath and races up to the cardboard Celine with his arms wide open. He then hugged with Celine Dion's music playing in the background.)

Courtney: YOOHOO! (Comes up to Duncan and hugs him) Duncan! YOU'RE AWESOME!

Duncan: (Smiles and puts his arms around her) Ha! I DID IT!

From the "Paintball Deer Hunter" episode:

_Duncan is spray painting a skull on a tree in the woods during the paintball challenge. He is wearing his deer outfit. Courtney comes up behind him also wearing a deer outfit._

Courtney: Why do you smell worse than usual?

Duncan: (Turns around and faces her) It's Owen's stink. It's following me around like my juvenile records.

Courtney: Well I'm heading back. This stupid game must be over by now. (About to walk in the west direction but was stopped by Duncan)

Duncan: You're going the wrong way.

Courtney: (Looks annoyed) Excuse me? I was a CIT. Remember? I have a natural scent of direction. (Points to the west direction) Camp is this way!

Duncan: (Points to the east direction) No it's that way.

_Courtney and Duncan walk on their own trails but accidentally collide into each other making their antler hats stuck together. _

Courtney: (Grunts while trying to free herself) Very funny. Now LET ME GO!

Duncan: (Trying to free himself) Hey Princess, this isn't my idea of fun either.

Courtney: (Annoyed) Great Duncan.

Confessional Can:

Duncan: (Frowning) Sure, we could have taken those lame-o antler hats off, but little Miss. Counselor-in-training would probably go blabbing to Chris and have us disqualified! (Smiles) And hey, I kinda liked it.

End of Confessional Can:

_Duncan and Courtney are still stuck together_

Courtney: (Is mad) NOW WHAT?!

Duncan: (Smiles cocky) You wanna make out?

_Later……_

_All campers (except Duncan and Courtney) are at the medical tent. _

Harold: Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?

_Everyone sees them walking towards them with their antlers stuck together._

_Gwen: (Smiles from this site) Oh this is too much!_

Owen: (Chuckles) Duncan, you sly dog, you.

Duncan: (Smiles cocky) The girl can't keep her antlers off me. (Courtney kicks him in the nuts really, really hard. His face cringes and tears of pain comes out of his eyes) Can't even bend over. (In pain)

Chris: Easy Courtney! Our medical tent is equipped for one at a time and Cody is pretty messed up.

From the "If You Can't Take the Heat" episode:

_The Killer Bass team is in the kitchen. Duncan is sitting next to Courtney realizing that he has to be partnered up with her. _

Duncan: (Smiles cocky) Well I guess that leaves you and I on dessert detail. (Winks)

Courtney: (Stands up) Oh no. NO WAY! (Refuses)

Geoff: (Walks up behind Duncan) C'mon Courtney, _for the team._

_Geoff and Duncan both smiles at her and bats there eyes. A single harp melody is played in the background._

Confessional Can:

Courtney: He is totally un-motivative! And he never washes his hands! He so obnoxious! (the tape fast forwards) Owning sun-glasses does not automatically make you cool. (the tape fast forwards again) People like that are sooooo annoying! I mean honestly, who does that?! And don't even get me started on his hair! (Rolls her eyes)

End of Confessional Can:

_Later……….._

_Duncan is sloppily squirting custard in each cannoli on the tray._

Courtney: You are such a slob! They all have to have the same amount of custard.

Duncan: Oh, relax, they're fine. You know, you'd be more fun without that pole up your butt.

Courtney: What? I'm like the most easy going person I know!

Duncan: Oh yeah, you're totally laid back. _(squirts custard on Courtney's face)_

Courtney: Ugh! _(throws a bowl of custard on Duncan's face. She giggles at his custard covered face. She scopes some off of him with her finger and sucks it off)_

_Confessional Can:_

Duncan: Man that girl creases me. (Smiles cocky) I dig that in a chick.

Courtney: Duncan and me? Right! As if. I'm so sure. Not in a million years! Paw lease, when pigs fly.

Leshawna: (from outside) Yo! You still protestin' in there? Or can someone else have a turn!?

Courtney: Like I was saying, not gonna happen.

End of Confessional Can:

From the "Basic Straining" episode:

_Duncan and Geoff just pulled a prank on Harold in the mess hall._

Courtney: (Annoyed) You guys are so immature! I hope you're proud of yourselves!

Duncan: (Chuckles with a smirk)Okay look, I know you like me. He (Talking about Geoff) knows you like me. Everyone knows it. So here's a tip, if you wanna kiss me I might let you.

Courtney: And to think I actually thought you were nice!

Duncan: (looks around nervously) Shhh-Shhh! Me, nice? (laughs) Yeah, right.

Geoff: (Eating a blue toast) Why'd ya think that?

Courtney: Never mind, I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your garbage! (Stomps off)

_Later……_

_After the Essay part of the challenge. Chef just told the campers to report to the campsite in O7'hundred hours. _

Duncan: (Smiles Cocky) Ah missed a spot there General.

Chef: Boy?! Do you wanna run 15 laps around this camp right now?!

Courtney: (Grabs Duncan by the shoulder and pulls him away) No, thanks. He's going straight to bed. (Gives Duncan a stern look) Aren't you?!

_At the other side of the kitchen.__  
_

Courtney: (Whispering) What are you trying to do? Get eliminated?

Duncan: (Smiles cocky) I didn't know you cared.

Courtney: (Looks annoyed) I don't! I just don't wanna lose this challenge. Now, stop being such a screw-up, and do what you're told for once. Okay? (Walks aways)

Duncan: She wants me. (Holds out a fist to Geoff)

Geoff: No doubt. (Fist Pounds Duncan's fist)

_Later…….._

_Duncan was sent to spend the night in the boat house after pushing Chef over the edge. Everyone is in the mess hall eating Chef's crappy slop. _

Courtney: (talking about Duncan and looks concerned) I'm going to go check on him.

Geoff: You like him.

Courtney: (Gives him a glare) I do not like him.

Geoff: Yes, you do.

Courtney: Not only do I not like him, I can't stand him. He's rude, he's rebellious and he's totally annoying. I'm gonna go check on him. (walks away)

Confessional Can:

Geoff: She likes him.

End of Confessional Can:

_Later……….._

_Duncan and Courtney are in the boat house a lone. _

Duncan: (Smirks and brings his face closer to Courtney's face.) But I'm in the fish cabin with you aren't I?

Courtney: (Blushes and gives a flattered grin)

_Later…………_

_At the cabin front porch, Courtney just barfed after eating too many sweets she stole from Chris's tent with Duncan._

Duncan: (Walks in with a cocky smile) So the Princess has a dark side!

Courtney: (Weakly hangs over the wooden beam) Okay. That was so gross. (Stands straight) But it was, like... once I did something bad, it was so much fun, I just wanted more!

Duncan: (Puts his thumb on her lip) Well, you could always give me that kiss. That'd be pretty bad.

Courtney: (ruffles his hair) You're still not my type.

Duncan: (Turns his back but leans backwards on her shoulder. He smirks) Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life.

Courtney: (Leans backwards to Duncan's shoulder with a smirk on her face too.) Thanks. Enjoy prison.

Duncan: (Smiles and rubs up closer to her shoulder) I will.

_Courtney turns around and cups her hands around Duncan's chin. She then pulls him into a passionate kiss. Duncan's eyes widens when this started but then stares dreamingly in her eyes while kissing her. Then they stop and smile at each other. DJ and Geoff walks in and sees Courtney walking off leaving love struck Duncan. _

Geoff: (Wraps his arm around Duncan and give him the thumbs up) Yes Dude!!

Duncan: (Smiles cocky) Told'ya she wanted me.

_Later………._

_Courtney was (Unfairly) voted off and was dragged off on to the Boot of Losers. The boat started to take off._

Duncan: (Runs after her to the end of the Dock of Shame) Courtney, wait! I made this for you! (throws her a small object)

Courtney: Duncan! (sees that it's a wooden skull) Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but I love it. I'll never forget you! (Holds the skull close to her heart and waves good bye to him.)

On the "No Pain, No Game" episode:

Confessional Can:

Duncan: I vote for Heather, because I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off. You'll pay for that, Toots. (to Courtney) If you're watching this on cable, I miss you, Babe.

End of Confessional Can:

On the "Haut Camp-ture" episode:

Courtney: Who would I like to win? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'd have to pick Duncan but don't tell the other though, ok?

Izzy: Oh, we already know. You were all over him!

Noah: My golden lab drools less over a steak.

On the "Tri-Armed Triathlon" episode: 

_It was the final tri-armed challenge when the three handcuffed teams make a totem pole for the order of campers being eliminated. Chris goes over to Duncan and Leshawna's group area._

Chris: Let's see how our most arguing team is up to. (Sees Duncan is doing something to the back of the wooden head of Courtney. He takes it away to see it.) What's this?

Duncan: (Looks nervous) Don't!

_Chris sees that it's a wood carving saying "__**D+C" **__with a heart around it._

Chris: (Giggles)

Duncan: Ugh! It's not funny man.

Chris: (referring to Duncan carving his and Courtney's initials) Some guys kiss girls they like, this dude here carves her head. (Laughs) Looks like Mr. Tough isn't so tough after all.

Leshawna throws wooden head at Chris and knocks him over.

Leshawna: Who says we gotta be tough all the time?

From the "Very Last Episode, Really" episode:

Confessional Can:

Courtney: Then again, danger is kinda hot!!

End of Confessional Can:

_Courtney grabs Duncan by the shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss. She then pulls him away that breathes for air._

Courtney: You're still not my type.

Duncan: You make me sick.

_They go into a big deep kiss again and the both of them are moaning._

**End of Tape:**

_The audience applauses wildly and whistles._

Burga141: Okay here they are folks, the opposite lovebirds Duncan and Courtney!!!

_The audience claps and whistles at Duncan and Courtney. They are both holding hands and smiling at the audience. They get on the stage and hug the Hostess. The audience chants 'KISS' at them 3 times. Then Duncan pulled Courtney by the waist and they both start making out. The audience wolf whistling at them. Then they stop and sit next to each other on the couch. He puts his arms around her waist and she gets closure to him._

Burga141: Oh my gosh!!! Wow! Duncan and Courtney…………..Who are you guys doing?

Duncan: We are doing great, we are having a very healthy relationship. I treat her like a princess. (Smirks)

Burga141: Courtney, how is your parents cooping with your relationship with a delinquent?

Courtney: They hate him. (The audience awws) But now me and Duncan moved into an apartment together since I'm in the Muskoka Orchestra and he is a mechanic.

Burga141: Soo since Duncan went to TDA and you didn't, how did you guys worked it out?

Courtney: (Giggles) Well we wrote letters to each other and had some night time phone calls…………….(The audience whoos)

Duncan: And she was sending some "photos". (Winks and the audience whistles)

Burga141: Okay well we'll be getting more dirt on Duncan and Courtney's relationship after the break.

**Commercial Break:**

TDI Girl's World's Biggest Bitch Reality Show hosted by New York Commercial:

Dramatic Narrator: (Showing clips of LA) LA!!!!!! Land of Money! Land of Stars! Land……of………..BITCHES!!!!!! (Shows pictures of all the 8 TDI girls who will be on the show) These ladies will be put to the test to see who will be the Biggest of them ALL!!!!! There is only one girl who'll decide that and she is………………..

_New York pops up in a sparkly Purple dress._

New York: Me! But this show isn't all about being a bitch………… it's about working hard to earn the grand prize which is ONE……MILLION……….DOLLARZ!!!! So don't forget to tune in for Burga141's upcoming fanfic called **TDI Girls: WORLD'S-BIGGEST-BITCH!!!!!! **

**Winter 2009**

**End of Commercial Break:**

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess._

Burga141: Hey everyone…….. Duncan on the TDI special after you wrestled and alligator for Courtney to get the suitcase of million dollars, she leaves you after you broken your ankle. You said you love her thought. Why?

Duncan: (Smirks) Well…………even though she did ditch me, I just love the way how she acts so uptight all the time and is crazy enough to be my girl! (Looks at her) I love you princess.

Courtney: (Looks up him) I love you too! (Kisses him)

Burga141: Well there is actually one little girl who turned out to be Duncan's sister and is adopted by the couple yesterday………………….Sherry!!

_The audience claps when Sherry is entering the stage. Her sandy hair is long and curly. She is wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. She hugs the hostess and sits between Duncan and Courtney._

Burga141: Oh my gosh………Sherry how old are you?

Sherry: 7

Burga141: That's nice. So do you like having Duncan and Courtney as parents?

Sherry: Yes. Duncan always calls me Sweetie Pie and Courtney always plays dolls with me!

Duncan: Yeah me and Courtney never gave up to adopt her. (He and Courtney both hugs Sherry)

Burga141: Well we'll let Sherry sit back at her seat (Sherry exits the Stage). Up next we'll have a surprise music video and the ending that you don't wanna miss………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….After the break! Stay with us!


	10. Music Video and Surprise ending!

_The Camera does a close up on Burga141 who is sitting on the studio chair on the flat round stage. The audience is clapping and the TDI theme song plays in the background. Music stops when the camera does a head close up on the hostess. Duncan and Courtney are still sitting on the couch._

Burga141: Hey everyone, welcome back!!! Okay now Duncan I hear that you, Geoff, DJ, Harold, Owen, and Trent made this comedic music video that would be played during the Superbowl this season?

Duncan: (Snorts) Yeah, it was all Geoff's idea. But there is a surprise ending for my princess………. (The audience whoos)

Courtney: What's the surprise?

Duncan: (Smirks) Oh you'll see………. (Winks)

Burga141: Okay well let's take an early view on this music video with the "Anchorman Version: Afternoon Delight". (Audience claps) Let's take a look. (Turns to the TV behind her.)

_Close up on the screen and does a swirling transport to the music video with Duncan, Geoff, Harold DJ, Owen, and Trent singing "Anchorman Version: Afternoon Delight". _

**Music Video:**

_Music is playing in the background and shows Duncan doing an side pose on a silky bed only wearing a burgundy Speedo._

Duncan: This next song is quite simply the greatest composition in human history, and if anyone disagrees then they're a DEAD MAN!!! (Cracks his knuckles) GOT IT?!

_Starts to sing………_

_Duncan: _(Sits up on the bed) _Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight _(Hugs himself)_  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight.  
My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right.  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night.  
_

Geoff, DJ, Trent (Playing his guitar), Owen, and Harold Comes out of the covers wearing the same Speedo as Duncan.

_All the Guys: When everything's a little clearer in the light of day. _(Walks outside) _  
And you know the night is always gonna be there any way.  
_

At a Flower Field:

All of the guys are wearing white button shirts and white pants and wearing flower head bands. DJ, Geoff, Owen, and Duncan are skipping around in a circle with Trent and Harold in the circle standing. They skipping guys are throwing flower pettles and Trent is playing his guitar._  
_

_(Skipping guys are ohhhing in the background) _

_  
Trent and Harold: Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight.  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of rubbin' you is getting so exciting._

_All of the Guys: Sky rockets in flight. _(Trent makes a down beat on his guitar) _Afternoon delight. _(Trent strums his guitar) _Afternoon delight._

At a beach with the Sunset:

The guys are still wearing the white outfit but without the flower hats. They are sitting on the sand. Duncan casts his fishing rode into the ocean.

All the Guys: Started out this morning feeling so polite  
I always though a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite (Duncan feels a tug on his rod and rails in the fish.)_  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling _(Duncan shows that he caught a Bass.) _  
A little afternoon delight._

All the Guys: Sky rockets in flight.

_Geoff: Beuw……………..!!! _(Points his finger down)

_All the Guys: Afternoon delight._

_Geoff: Whoop………!!! _(Points his finger up)

_All of the Guys: Afternoon delight._

Owen pulls out his Jazz Flute and does a 30 sec solo with it. 

_All of the guys: Please be waiting for me baby when I come around.  
We could make a lot of lovin' 'for the sun goes down. Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight.  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of rubbin' you is getting so exciting._

_All the Guys: Sky rockets in flight. _

_Geoff: Beuw……………..!!! _(Points his finger down)

_All the Guys: Afternoon delight._

_Geoff: Whoop………!!! _(Points his finger up)

_All of the guys: Afternoon delight…………………Afternoon Delight………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Ah…………………………………………………….AH………………….!!!!!!!_

_Stops Singing………………_

Duncan: We sound good! We sound really good!!!!

Trent: I'm freaking out we sounded great!

All of the guys: AFTERNOON DELIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

_Trent makes his ending bass solo with "wa-wa" sound effect. The screen changes to a blank black screen with with bolded letters saying:_

**I love you Princess,**

**Will you,**

**Marry me?**

**End of tape:**

_The audience was cheering and applauding. Courtney looked shocked and turned to Duncan who is on his one knee on the ground with a diamond ring in his hand._

Burga141: Okay, that was a shocker! Even I'm shocked and I already knew the surprise ending!

Duncan: (Grinning) Will you Princess?

Courtney: (Speechless with tears in her eyes and is nodding her head.) yes….Y-YES!!!!

Burga141: SHE SAID YES!!!!!!

_The audience cheers and claps with excitement. Duncan puts the finger on Courtney's finger. They stand up and start to make out._

Burga141: Well thank you all for watching this exciting reunion of TDI!!!! I wanna thank all the cast mates for coming here!!! Bye everyone hopefully I'll you again soon!!!


	11. Wedding and Honeymoon

_**One year Later at Duncan and Courtney's wedding………………………………….**_

_Courtney and Duncan are at the alter saying their vows. The wedding is outdoor on a lovely garden with all the TDI cast mates (except Heather) being there. Duncan's mom and his step father Mike at the front row seats at the right. The left front row seats were empty with no site of Courtney's parents. Sherry is wearing a pink flower girl dress standing next to a 9 month pregnant Maid of Honor Bridgette. Geoff is the Best Man with Bridgette being the Maid of honor. Duncan's 5 year old brother Danny (His mother's and Stepfather's son) is the ring bearer. _

Priest: Duncan Smith, do you take Courtney Preston for you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?

Duncan: (Smirks) I do

Priest: Courtney Preston, do you take Duncan Smith for you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?

Courtney: (Smiling with tears in her eyes) I do.

_The Priest gives them their rings._

Priest: With the power vestin' in me I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Smith. You may now kiss the bride!

_Duncan and Courtney passionately kiss and run down the isle. _

At the Reception in a Ballroom at a Fancy Country club: **"Accidentally In love" **is playing in the Backgorund

_Owen is eating at the buffet area with Izzy shoving 95 marshmallows in her mouth._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Owen is starting to gain back his weight but still eating healthy. He and Izzy- I mean E-scope got some how legally married in the woods by woodland creatures. Crazy? I know but anything is crazy when it comes to Crazy Izzy!

_Leshawna and Harold dancing on the dance floor._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Leshawna and Harold eloped in Vegas (Not drunk) when they were touring there. They now live in a beautiful mansion in Toronto.

_Geoff and Bridgette are making out (no surprise) at their table with Noah and Cody sitting next them grossed out._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Bridgette and Geoff are having twin girls named Betty and Kristina. Uh…… Bridgette is 9 month preggers now so…… maybe they should stop making out cause that could break her water. They are living right on the beach of Toronto.

Cody: (Looks grossed out) Could you guys stop?

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Cody is now starring in a new hit dating reality show on vh1 called "Codemister of Love". Noah is absolutely not gay and is getting a Noble science award for finding the cure of AIDS.

_Katie and Sadie are staring dreamingly at Justin._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Katie and Sadie are now interviewers for TRL on MTV. Justin is all global modeling agencies and made his on promoting male cologne called "Justin".

_Courtney through her bouquet and Gwen caught. Trent walks up to her with the garter in his hand and grins at her. She blushes and kisses him on the cheek. _

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Gwen and Trent are taking a break from being on tour. Their new album made a hit sale in 2010, by selling 1,234,567,890 albums. Trent got them a cottage house in Toronto. Gwen's art is now a brand and sold 1,000 portraits she painted. She was awarded for the Artist of the year award at the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. She and Trent adopted a 7 yr. old boy from the Muskoka Children Shelter last year.

_Lindsay and Tyler are talking to Leshawna and Harold._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Lindsay and Tyler are famous celebrities. Tylers is now playing for the New York Yankees and Lindsay is now a model in Elle magazine and Vogue Magazine. They live in a beautiful in Beverly Hills.

_Sherry is laughing, with her friends Nikki, Jen, and Mike. _

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Sherry is now 8 years old and same as her friends. Her friends Nikki, Jen, and Mike had known her ever since 2nd grade. Now they are in 3rd grade at the Toronto Elementary school. Jen loves to play sports and always works hard in school. Nikki loves to do art and studies hard for every test. She is into the baggy jeans and dyed hair look. Mike actually known Sherry from the Shelter ever since they were 5 years old. His mother and father died in a car crash. He is the boy who Gwen and Trent adopted. Mike has been crushing on Sherry ever since he first met her but she doesn't know it. He is really happy that Sherry will be staying with them for the next 6 weeks because Duncan and Courtney will be at their honeymoon.

_DJ is petting his pet Bunny._

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of him) DJ is working in a national charity to help the kids in Africa who are infected with HIV and AIDS. He is living with Geoff and Bridgette until he finds a house to live in.

_Duncan and Courtney runs to their limousine with ribbons and balloons on it. On the back window it has a writing say 'Just Married' on it. They are giggling and making on the way to the airport for their flight to Cabo San Lucas. _

**Me: **(Pauses the picture of them) Courtney is now in the Muskoka Orchestra as the head violin soloist. They just moved into a beautiful big house next to Trent and Gwen. Courtney's parents never approved them to get married and disowned her. Courtney is still heart broken but Duncan comforts her. Duncan is now cool with his Step Father Mike.

At Cabo San Lucas:

_Duncan and Courtney walks in their Honeymoon suite. Courtney pushes Duncan on the king sized bed and kisses him. The bed has pellets in a heart on it. _

Duncan: (Smirks) Whoa Princess we just got here. Shouldn't we do that traditional wedding night later tonight?

Courtney: (Slyly grins) Your right, I'll be right back. (Grabs her luggage and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.)

_Duncan knows what she's doing and de-clothes himself leaving his skull boxers on. He dims the light_ _and turns on the radio with song 'Lets get it on' playing. He closes the curtains for the windows. He then lies down on the bed._

Courtney: (From the bathroom) Are you ready Honey?

Duncan: (Looks excited) Yeah Princess!! Show yourself!!!

_Courtney comes out of the bathroom wearing a pink lacy lingerie from Victoria Secret. Duncan's eyes widen and start panting heavily. She climbs on top off him and passionately kisses him. Duncan pulls down one of her bra straps and kisses her neck. Courtney turns off the lights._

Duncan: Afternoon……………..Delight!

Courtney: (giggles) Oh Duncan……….


	12. Sorry Fine Print!

_**6 weeks later at Toronto National Airport…………………………….**_

_Everybody is waiting for Courtney's and Duncan's arrival from their trip. They are waiting at Gate 56-A where they will get to meet them. Owen, Izzy, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth are the people waiting for them. Even Mike, Sherry, Nikki, Jen, and their new friend Jude (Just moved in) is waiting with them. Bridgette is holding Baby Betty and Geoff is holding Baby Kristina. They see the newly weds coming out._

Everyone: WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!!! (Gives them hugs and 'congrats')

Leshawna: (Walks over to tanned Courtney) Gurl…………….how was da Paradise?

Courtney: It was fabuloso!

Duncan: Yeah we even taped our time there.

Courtney: (Blushes and giggles) Well just the outdoor stuff.

Sherry: What does that mean?

Jude: (In a mellow tone) Dudette I'll tell you. They only taped the outdoor stuff because there's a lot to do outside which is awesome. But if they just tape what they do inside than it will be freakin boring. That's what it means dudette.

Sherry: (Stares blankly) What?

Jen: I don't think that's what it means.

Nikki: (Snorts) Yeah only an idiot can believe what he says.

Mike: (Pats him on the back) Words of wisdom my man!

Jude: Any time bro!

Nikki: I rest my case.

Courtney: (Confused and whispers to Sherry) Uh….Sherry, who is this?

Sherry: Oh this is Jude. He just moved in from California USA. He's already fitting in.

Trent: Come on guys let's go get their luggage.

_At the front of the Airport the whole gang is waiting for Eva to finish putting the luggage in Trent's van._

Eva: (Shuts the back trunk shut) All done.

Duncan: Thanks Eva. (Smirks at Courtney) Well…………Princess looks like we are a married couple going to their home together for the first time. You know what that means……(Winks)

Courtney: (Giggles) That's what I've been waiting for……… (Gives him a passionate kiss)

_The gang hears and annoying girl with a lot of luggage at the check-in stand and is yelling at the Check-in person. They realize it's Heather._

Heather: LISTEN HERE IDIOT!!! MY SHOES AREN'T OVER THE WIEGHT LIMIT!!! IT'S ONLY A BAG FULL OF 988 SHOES AND THEY CAN'T BE TOO HEAVY FOR THE PLANE!

Duncan: (Raises his eyebrows and smirks) Well well well! If it isn't the queen of bitches! (Everyone laughs)

Heather: (Turns around and spitefully glares at them) What are you losers doing here?

Gwen: Hanging out as friends but I see that you barely do that cause you're friendless!

Heather: (Gets closer to them) Shut up Weird Goth Girl! I'm on my way to a full relaxing sunshine paradise of Hawaii which is farrrrrr away from you losers and also……………. (Interrupted by helicopter winds)

_Everyone sees a helicopter landing next to them and sees Chris and Chef coming out of the helicopter. They walk up to them._

Chris: Helloooooo campers!

Duncan: (Looks annoyed) Ah….that Ex-campers to you!

Courtney: Yeah your stupid game is over remember?

Chris: Oh… I'm not actually here to ruin your lives; instead I'm here to drop off a friend.

Burga141: (Comes out of the Helicopter and walks over to them) Hey guys! Congratulations to the lucky 8 girls for a new hit TV series!

Leshawna: SAY WHAT?!

Burga141: Yeah……. See when I sent those "fine prints" to our households for going on the TDI reunion show, there were specific ones for each 8 selected girls which they signed that they fully agree to be in a new reality show! (Chuckles) Those 8 girls are…… Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Eva, and Heather! The host won't be me but it's the queen of drama………………………………NEW YORK!!!!! (Everyone gasps) She'll see who'll take her throne as the new queen of drama to the last girl standing and receive ONE-MILLIONS-DOLLARS!!!!! (Sees everyone not interested) Tough crowd!

Courtney: Ugh forget this! I didn't agree to be in a reality show! (Glares at ther)

Burger141: Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it.

**Gwen****:** I hate the fine print.

Heather: (Walks over to Burga141 looking mad) Well looks like I can't be in any of your lameo show of ours because I have a flight ticket to Hawaii! (Waves her flight ticket in her face.)

Burga141: Can I see that for a minute. (Grabs it out of her hands and shreds it to pieces) Oopsies………I'm sooo sorry well looks like you will be in the show after all!

Heather: (Shocked) YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Burga141: Tut tut TUT! Fine print.

Heather: FINE! But you'll be hearing from my lawyers! (Snobbishly grabs her bags and walks away but was stopped by chef)

Burga141: Yeah I know I've heard it before.

Izzy: Yes this is soooooooo AWESOME!!!! E-scope is coming back! E-scope is commmmmmmmmming back! (Chuckles)

Lindsay: A new reality show?! (Gasps) TAYLOR I'M GONNA BE MORE FAMOUSER THAN I THOUGHT!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Burga141: In exactly 7 days, all of the 8 girls will be taken by a private jet L.A. California to a big beautiful mansion with a whole new set of challenges! And the last girl standing will receive ONE………….MILLION………………DOLLARZA!!!!! (Points to you aka the reader) So don't forget to tune in for my new fanfic/ TV reality show **TDI GIRLS:TOTAL–DRAMA--QUEEN!!!!!!! **

_**7 days later At Duncan's and Courtney's house on the day before Courtney leaves…………………….**_

_Courtney is sadly packing up her suitcase. Duncan sneaks up to her and grabs her by the waist and falls on the bed with her in his arm. He starts roughly kissing her neck._

Courtney: (Giggles) Duncan……stop I can't do this. I have to pack!

Duncan: C'mon princess! Sherry is at Nikki's house and I wanna say a special good bye to my wife 'Mrs. Smith'! (Winks at her)

Courtney: Hmmmm……Okay but this time no condom! (Winks)

Duncan: Yes! (Starts kissing her like crazy and unbuttons her blouse)

_Cuts to the front of the house far away to the other residence across a street._

From the house: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh DUNCAN!!!!! YES!!!!!! ……………………………………………….YEAH PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!! Oh mmmm oh wait……….wait…….Wait ………………..OOOOOOOOWWWW!!! And boom goes the dynamite!

Herbert: (Standing out on the sidewalk in front of his house watching them. He sees Duncan's naked but and pervertly grins ) Mmmmmmmmmhhhh…………..What's going on in my pants? Looks like we got 6 more weeks of winter.

**The End**


	13. YAY ANOTHER AN!

_At Burga141's Office……………………………._

Burga141: HI FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes it's true I'm gonna do that show with New York. I wanna take this to thank all of my reviewers for being such sweetheart and BIG BIG BIG Thanks for Shockstargirl522!!!!!! I wanna also tell you that there will unexpected 4 more girls coming on the show fanfic but……………………..they're from Rock of Love! I'll tell you who they are. They are Megan, Brandi C., Lacy, and Heather!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What drama will they bring to our 8 TDI girls? Well I do but I AIN'T TELLIN'!!!!!!! Find out on………………

Peter: BURGA141!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs in her office)

Burga141: Ugh!

Peter: Burga141, I did it. I finished the third grade. I'm ready for my membership in your fanfics.

Burga141: Griffin! You blew up a childrens hospital. You're going to jail!

Peter: What?!

Burga141: What, you think everybody just forgot about that? There was an investigation, fingerprints, forensic reports. 19 children died Peter and the FBI knows it was you.

_Later that day at the courthouse_

Judge: Mister Griffin this court finds you guilty and sentences you to 7 days in prison. You will be out next sunday at nine.

_Peter turns around and gives a thumbs up_

Peter: But Judge Before I go………….I wanna ask you a very important question. Haven't you gotten the good word?

Judge: What word?

Stewie: CRAP!

Peter: Well a bird bird Ba Ba bird………..(Runs up close to your computer screen) BIRD BIRD!!!!!! BIRD! BIRD IS THE WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O.o


End file.
